


These are The Things

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [152]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Ultimate Sacrifice Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt: f!Brosca / Shale, I never really knew you</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are The Things

These are the things Theramina knows:

Shale hates birds.

She was once a dwarf like her: a noble, and a warrior, and a woman who loved her home so much she sank to the Stone long before her time.

She likes shiny gems and crystals. She  _really_ hates birds.

She’s also been ogling Sten, the thought of which makes her smile.

If she’d told the golem that the Archdemon was a giant bird, the most giant of giant birds, she would probably have stormed Fort Drakon on her own and beaten the Archdemon to a paste all by herself.

She didn’t, but Shale came with her anyway.

* * *

These are the things Shale knows:

The Warden was there, squishy and spiky and fierce, like a rather angry blob of ill-cooked pudding.

It liked fights and punching people.

It didn’t hate birds, and that was suspicious.

The Archdemon came, and despite the obvious lack of odds, they killed the great flappy fiend and ended the Blight.

And now the Warden was not there, gone to the Stone where it now belonged.

Too short. Too short an acquaintance by far. Perhaps one day Shayle might wander into the Stone to find Paragon Theramina herself.


End file.
